Angel
by Mystikal
Summary: *!*Hey! I hope you like this fic! Just somthing i threw together on a snow day!^_^ please r&r and NO FLAMES! luv ya!*!*


*~*Angel*~*  
   
Matt sat on the beach. The sounds of the ocean always made him feel clam , and I cleared his mind from all his problems. TK bugging him every now and then, his dads messy house keeping, all the girls that wanted his autograph and the occasional time his friends would get on his nerves. Here he was people free. This was his own little spot. No body rarely ever came through. He loved it here.  
The summer wind blew through his hair. He closed his eyes and imagined he was in a place were nobody could bother him. Ever. Everyone thought he had everything. He might have but he felt empty. He tried buying things to fill the gap but it just didn't work. He expressed he feelings through his songs. Maybe it was being out of high school that bothered him. No that wasn't it he had only been on summer vacation for 1 week. Matt laid back on his towel and closed his eyes again listening to the sounds of the crashing waves.  
Matt sat up, and looked at his watch. 5:30. He decided to go back home. He brushed the sand from his clothes. He folded his towel. Matt opened the door to his new red Mustang, and started it up. He pulled out of his parking spot, and drove slowly down the road. He admired the surroundings. He turned the radio on. "And that was Matt Ishida folks!" the radio DJ said. Matt turned his radio off. He had to much on his mind to think about anyway.   
Matt stopped at a little convenience store. He walked in. Good there was nobody there but the clerk. Matt grabbed a Pepsi and laid the money on the counter. Matt walked out and sat on a nearby bench. It was ssoo beautiful outside. There was a soft breeze and the sun was shining. He finished his Pepsi and went home.   
Matt opened the door. "MATT!" his dad yelled. Matt froze. 'Uh oh' Matt thought. "Matt! Come here now!" Hs dad yelled from his room. Matt walked into his dads room. "Matt, I got my hand stuck in this stupid jar!" his dad whined as he showed Matt his problem. Matt rolled his eyes and smiled. "Come here Dad." Matt said as he lead his in to the bathroom. Matt took some shampoo and squirted it around his dads hand. It came off just like that. "Oh, wow. I should have thought of that!" His dad exclaimed examining his hand. Matt laughed and so did his dad. "Dinners almost done." Mr. Ishida said to Matt. "Let me guess. TV dinners?" Matt asked sarcastically. "Yes. How did you know?" His dad asked astonished. "Nevermind Dad." Replied Matt.  
   
Matt and his father ate their dinner while watching 'Temptation Island'. Matt still felt empty. Even though he was with his dad he still felt…lonely. That was it he was lonely. But how could he feel lonely when his dad is right there with him. Matt kept trying to figure out this feeling that he went into a world of his own  
"Why would he choose to go on a date with her?!? What do you think Matt? Hey Matt!? MATT!?!?" His dad waved a hand in front of his face. "Oh. Sorry Dad. I was thinking about something." Matt sat up. "Oh. Ok son." Mr. Ishida noticed Matt had been very quiet lately.  
"Dad, I'm gonna go back to the beach. Ok?" Matt asked. "Ok. But remember you have school tomorrow." "Dad, tomorrow is Saturday. Plus school is out now." Matt said as he went out the door.  
   
Matt got in his car and drove to the beach. He parked his car and decided to take a walk. He glanced at his watch. 6:00. The sun was going to set soon. Matt walked along the beach bare foot. The wet sand felt good underneath his feet. He turned around and looked at the ocean it was so pretty. Elegant even. He started walking backwards. All of the sudden he felt something hit him. Hard. Matt fell on his knees. The thing that hit him fell on him too. For a moment everything went black.  
10 minuets later…………  
  
Matt opened his eyes slowly. "Am I dead?" he thought out loud. "Nope. You just fell and hit your head on that rock" a soft voice answered. Matt looked over. There sat a girl in a tan halter top and jean shorts. She had wavy, long, light brown hair and hazel eyes. Her face was very pretty looking and she was tan. "Who are you?" Matt asked as he sat up. "My name is Mia Newshakie. I accidentally ran into you. You fell and hit your head. Your were out for about ten minuets." She said. ' "My name is Matt Ishida." He said. Matt sat up. "Ow!" winced as he put his hand on his forehead. "I cleaned your cut. Well tried to. Salt water sorta burns so I used my water bottles water, and my shirt." Mia held up a blue button up shirt with a large chunk ripped out o it. "Thank you." Matt said and he and Mia got up. He wobbled and fell into Mia's arms. "Here. I'll help you" Mia helped Matt over to where his car was. "Look at the sun set" Matt pointed across the beach. The sky was pink and orange, and the sun made the water look gold. "That's so pretty!" Mia exclaimed. Matt shook his head. Mia looked at Matt. His tan pants were wet from the water and his green tee shirt had little drops of blood on it. His blonde spikes were droopy and we was a little pale. But for some reason he looked familiar. Matt and Mia made eye contact. Both got chills and their faces turned red.  
Matt looked at Mia. She seemed so familiar to him. Goosebumps covered her arms and legs. "You must be cold." Matt said. He opened the door to his Mustang and handed her his coat. "Oh thank you so much!" Mia said. Matt smiled. Mia dropped her shoes to the ground and slid her feet into them. Matt did the same. "So how did you get here?" He asked, leaning against the car. "Well, I walked. I live over in those apartments." She pointed down the road. "Oh cool." Replied Matt. There was a silence.   
"Well I better get going" Matt reached into his pocket and brought out his keys. He wobbled over to the drivers side. "Wait a minuet. Isn't there somebody you can call to come pick you up? You might wreck if you drive like that." Mia looked concerned. But she did have a point. Matt looked for his cell phone. Then he sat back up. "I don't have my phone" he said. "Why don't I drive you?" Mia offered. 'Oh that's dumb you only have knew him for an hour and you want to drive him home.' Matt hesitated. He knew that he only knew her for a short time, but he didn't want to risk it. "Ok." He agreed. He handed her the keys and scooted over to the passenger side.  
Mia hesitated. Then got in. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" she asked. "Matt was applying pressure to his head which seemed to have gotten worse. "Oh my..God!" Mia gasped. There was blood all over his shirt. "I got to get you to the hospital!" She exclaimed. "Whatever you say…..Mom" That was the last thing Matt said before he passed out. Mia fumbled with the keys and finally started the ignition. She sped down the road while repeating "Please be ok, please be ok!"   
Mia finally pulled into the hospital. She parked right by the doors. She grabbed Matt and walked him in. "Ma'am may I help you?" A nurse asked. Mia burst into tear. "Please…….help…..Matt!" She said between sobs. The nurse took the microphone and called some other nurses and doctors. They took Matt away on a stretcher.   
Mia sat on a chair. Her clothes had blood on them from Matt. So did his jacket. She had never saw that much blood before. The thought of it made her stomach curl. That's what made her cry. 'How can someone loose that much blood and be ok?' she thought. She stopped crying heavily and started to think. 'Matt Ishida. Where had a heard that named before?' She thought. Then a flash came through her head  
  
*~*~*Flashback*~*~*  
She came back to see a concert. A tall blonde boy came on the stage to sing the last song.. Everyone started clapping. He started to sing. "Hey Mia!" her friend Chad yelled. "What?" I dare you to flash Matt Ishida. She looked up on stage. Mixed emotions came through. "No way!" "C'mon I'll pay you!" "How much?" "20?" Mia shook her head. "Hold on" Chad went through the crowd of people. "I have 250 bucks. If you do it you get all the money!" Mia thought for a moment. "Put me up on your shoulders!" Was her answer. Chad smiled and did as he was told. She was in the 2nd row so he could see her pretty well. The song ended. She took a deep breath and took her shirt off. There plain to see was her chest, bare. 'Why didn't I ware a bra?' she thought. She could see Matt's face he was smiling and then his mouth dropped open. She jumped off of Chad and put her shirt back on.  
*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*  
It was Matt! How could she forget that? It was one of the most embarrassing things that ever happened to her!   
The head nurse came out with some papers. "Miss? I need you to fill these out. Mia filled out everything. About an hour later the let Mia visit Matt. "He's not awake yet, but he will be very soon. Oh and when he does he might say weird things. But its normal its just the sleeping medication we give him. He'll act normal when it wears off." Dr. Yoshi said. Mia nodded and sat down.  
   
**~~**Matt's Dream**~~**  
Matt had came on to do his last song. The crowd went wild. The music started and everything seemed to be going fine. The music was great he didn't forget any of the dance moves. As so as the song was over he looked straight ahead. He didn't believe what he saw! There was a girl flashing him! Then she jumped down. He walked off the stage. The camera men had the girls face and everything. "Her name is Mia Newshakie." One of his guys told him. They had pictures of all the people who came. It was for security reasons. Ever since then he always wanted to meet her. She was the 1st person to actually flash him!  
**~~**End**~~**  
Matt opened his eyes slowly. "Matt your awake!!" "You're the girl that flashed me" he said barely above a whisper. Mia blushed and nodded. "Can ya do it again soon?" he asked slyly. His words were slurred. Mia rolled her eyes. Just then his dad rushed in. "MATT!" he yelled. "Dad don't yell. I gotsa head ache." Matt answered half awake. "Oh Matt your ok!!" he said. "Yup just an ouchie on me head." Matt said. Mr. Ishida turned around. "Who are you?" He asked Mia. "Hi I'm Mia Newshakie. I brought Matt here." She answered. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" He said as he hugged her. "Yo Dad. You touchin my girl?" he held up a wobbly finger. His dad looked at Mia. "He doesn't know what he saying it's the medicine." She said. His dad shook his head.  
The next day……………  
Mia stayed overnight with Matt. Matt woke up after Mia. "Good Morning!" She greeted. "Hey Mia" he said and sat up. "What happened?" He asked. "You passed out so I brought you here. You only have a bandage." "Why did you stay here with me?" He asked. "I'll leave now" Mia said and she turned around. "No!"  
Matt said. As he caught her wrist. Mia sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you feel Ok?" She asked looking into his crystal blue eyes. "Yes" he answered.   
Mia got the doctor and he unattached Matt from his IV's. Mia drove him home. She also helped him walk up the steps to his apartment. He opened the door.  
"Matt!" TK yelled. He ran over to him and hugged him. "I was so worried!" TK said. "Kari! He's back!" A girl with short brown hair came out of the living room. "Hi Matt!" Kari said. "Kari, TK, This is Mia. She's the one who has been helping me out." Mia smiled. Kari and TK both said hi and looked at them then back at each other.  
"Well I better get going. My clothes are all dirty." Mia said. "How are you going to get there?" Matt asked. He really didn't want her to leave. When she was around he felt whole. "I'll walk" Mia said. "That's a really long way. Here." TK pulled 5 dollars out of his pocket and handed it to Mia. "Take the bus" He said. "I couldn't take this" Mia tried to hand it back. "No. You took care of my brother. You deserve it." Kari and Matt agreed. "Fine then" Mia said. "Here I'll walk you out the door Matt said. Matt lead Mia out. TK and Kari began to follow but he shut the door on them.  
"I just wanted to thank you so much for all you have done." Matt said. "And I do remember you." He smiled. Mia blushed and looked down. "Hey don't worry about it. I mooned the principle at our school assembly." They both laughed. Matt leaned forward and gave Mia a little kiss. That's for helping me. Mia hugged him. "Mia before you go. Can I give you my number?" Matt asked. Mia smiled. "Of course!" Mat went in and wrote down his number. He folded the piece of paper and gave it to Mia. "Bye Matt" She said as she walked down the hall. "Bye Mia"  
The bus ride didn't seem very long. Mia got out and walked into her apartment. She took her clothes off and filled the bath up with steamy hot water. She soaked for about 40 minuets then scrubbed her body with raspberry soap. She got out and put on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. She got the not out of her pocket in her shorts and grabbed the phone. But the note just didn't have his number on it. Here's what it said,:  
Mia,  
Hey I want to thank you so much! You are a very good person to help like that. I was just wondering if you would like to go to dinner tomorrow. If not I understand. Call me soon!  
Your Friend,  
Matt  
Here's my number, 546-1287  
Mia dialed his number. "Hello?" "Hi. Is Matt there?" "Yeah. Hold on." There was a pause. "Hello?" "Hi Matt. Its Mia" "Hi Mia! What' up?" "I wanted to see how you were doing, and I also wanted to say I would love to do to dinner with you." "R-Really?" "Yes, really" Matt was so excited. "Ok I'll take you somewhere formal. Is that Ok?" "Yeah! Sounds great!" "Well I'll let you go. Pick you up at 7?" "Ok Matt"  
"Bye Mia" "Bye Matt" and with that they hung up.  
"YES!!!!" Matt yelled after he hung up. "I gotta date with Mia!!" He told TK and Kari. "Congrats Matt" they said. "I gotta date with Mia!" He yelled .  
"Skarlett!" Mia called for her tabby cat. Skarlett came running. "I gotta date with Matt Ishida!!!" She swept Skarlett off the floor. "I can't wait!!"  
The next day…..  
Mia put the finishing touches on her outfit hair and make-up. She was wearing a green spaghetti strap top and a matching green skirt that went to her ankles. The shirt showed her belly button witch was pierced. And her skirt had a dragon on the side of it. She left her hair down which was wavy. (like britney spears)  
Her hair wen down to her waist. But she had it layered. She grabbed her purse and waited anxiously.  
Matt put on some tan pants, and a green button u shirt with a white muscle shirt under it. He did his hair just right all the spikes and everything. (he has his 02 hair) He nervously looked at the clock. 'Ok I'm ready' he thought.  
Mat arrived at Mia's early. He walked to apartment 26. He knocked on the door. Mia answered. "Matt!" she said. "Hi Mia!" I just thought I'd come. I didn't want to be late." His smile was so innocent and sexy. I made Mia feel all warm inside. "You look really pretty" he said gazing at her. She blushed and thanked him. Mia locked all the doors and left with Matt.  
They got into the car. So where's you mom and dad?" Matt asked. Mia looked out the window of the car and quietly replied. "They were in a car accident and didn't make it." Matt's jaw dropped open. "I'm really sorry " Matt said. "No its ok. I just didn't want move in with anyone. It was my senior year any way. I was going to move out soon." Matt took Mia's hand. "So was this before or after you flashed me?" He said trying to make Mia laugh. It worked. "After" she said looking at him. After that she knew she really loved him.  
Mia thought dinner was great! They had the best sushi there. The only thing that they didn't tell them is the lemonade was spiked. Plus she and Matt had a glass of wine. Matt wasn't that drunk. After dinner Mia found herself driving Matt to her apartment. "30..bottles of beer on the wall 30 bottles of beer….take one down pass it around…uh Mia? What comes after 30?" Matt asked. Mia smiled and replied. "29"   
They pulled into Mia's apartment building about 9:00. She walked Matt into her house and laid him on the couch. She called TK and told him Matt was staying with her. "Pretty kitty pretty kitty, verryy ,verryy prettay kittay!" Matt sang as he petted Skarlett. Mia smiled and she helped him into her room. She took all his clothes off. Except his boxers. "Ooo getting hot?" Matt asked drowsily. She turned to leave. "Mia, are you gonna leave me here? Alone?" Matt asked. "Just for a while" Answered Mia. "Ok" pouted Matt.  
*A/N* That's it so far. Hoped you liked it! There WILL be a seqal! I might take a while though! Please Review.


End file.
